Fatal Attraction
by exclusivestreetflow
Summary: What is this about, you want to know? This is...this is...*blushes AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!OMG.. I can't even..


It was mid-afternoon and Lance Corporal Levi had put everyone up to the task of cleaning, although by all rights the blazing heat and humidity should have had everyone resting. But as always he was merciless, "you call this filth clean? Redo it" he glared at and told a terrified Sasha who had just informed him she was done with her rooms, and really they were in all respects clean, except if she continued to polish and scrub for a few more hours the floors could shine even brighter. "Yes, heichou! Right away sir!" came her prompt reply and a bow as she scurried away as fast as she could to clean the rooms once more. He turned back around to concentrate on the task at hand, the windows were still not reflecting as perfectly as they would have if there was not a speck of dirt on them, when he heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, JEAN YOU BASTARD?!" came Eren's screaming voice. Jean replied calmly sitting in his chair holding a duster, "like I said, there's no point of us actually going outside the walls until we have a better understanding and method of dealing with the titans. Our 3DMG is useless on the flat land, and Erwins strategy hasn't had much success either when it comes to dealing with the variant type. At this point we're just going out there to feed them and-" "Shut up...Shut the fuck up" Eren cut him off. "SO WHAT? We can't guarantee our safety so you expect us to just sit here like ducks waiting to be attacked again? You'll have us do nothing because you're too afraid of risking your own life? Hahaha I always knew you were a coward Jean…I just never realized it was this bad" Eren replied in a mocking condescending tone. Jean got up expeditiously from his chair, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COWARD, YOU ASSHOLE? I'M BEING REALISTIC HERE! EVEN I CAN SEE THAT ITS POINTLESS!" Eren was ready for the fight; he got up from his chair as well and went over with the full intention of beating the shit out of Jean, "...YOU BASTARD" Eren grabbed Jeans collar. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WE DON'T KNOW WHEN THE TITANS WILL BREAK IN AGAIN! PEOPLE ARE DYING! YOU EXPECT US TO JUST SIT HERE? HA..YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Eren locked Jeans arms and kicked Jeans leg sending him flying to the ground. He got on top of him to land some blows but felt Armin and Mikasa's grip restraining him. "Get out of the way guys, he deserves what happens next" Eren said unwilling to submit, a demonic look in his eyes and a half grinning smile creeping from the corners of his mouth. "He's willing to let humanity just die out rather than sticking his precious skinny little neck out to do something!" he continued. "YOU'RE CRAZY! GET OFF OF ME!" Jean yelled a little panicked.

Levi made his way down the stairs in time to watch most of the spectacle. He had a gleam in his eyes. Whenever Eren went berserk like this, he wanted to have his way with him. At first Eren was astonished, but after the pleasant shock he was only too willing. He always had thought his feelings for the Captain were one-sided. He felt so lucky, he had never even imagined the Corporal may actually feel something for him as well, even if he was mostly a sadist. Whenever this happened Levi would ask Eren to come over for a minute when he was with his group, take him to the back and fuck him hard without a word. No one else knew of their inappropriate relationship. But it's not as if the Captain made it a point for it to not be known.

He now went over grabbed Eren by the collar and threw him effortlessly onto the sofa at the side. Eren landed with a loud thump, "wha-what are you doing Heichou?" he asked a little nervous by the way the Corporal was looking at him. "This is your fault. You brought this upon yourself brat. I'm going to fuck you now" Levi said in front of everyone while taking off his shirt in one smooth fluid motion showing his incredibly carved abs and walking over to Eren, his face devoid of any emotion. As Eren watched Levi walk towards him all he could think of was how hot the Captain looked, in fact his body was drop dead gorgeous. And his attitude...it was so sexy. How could anyone not succumb to his will? Eren had never felt the way the Corporal made him feel before. He was sexiness personified; a sex god. But Eren would rather die than tell him so, although he probably already knew.

Reaching the sofa, Levi got on top of Eren spreading each leg to either side of Eren's body. He made Eren blush hard as he said, "e-everyone is here!" "Like I give a shit. They can see that you're mine" answered Levi expressionless bending down. He locked lips with Eren and gave an extremely intimate kiss, as they parted a thread of saliva connected from both their lips. Eren gasped for breath, "I c-can't! Not with everyone here!" There was a brief silence and then Levi turned around to face everyone and gave a deadly glare, "fine, whatever. Scram, you heard him." The others were terrified and couldn't move. Mikasa was the first one to regain her composure and drew her blade, "what the hell do you think your doing to Eren, you shrimp?!Get away from him now!" she screamed. Levi turned, walked over, and before anyone could see what had happened grabbed both of Mikasa's blades and had her pinned to the ground. Then he knocked her out with his fist. She fell to the ground unconscious. "It's only a light tap she's not hurt...any more of you shits got a problem?" he asked with indifference intimidating them down. He then went back to Eren. "Y-y-you can't!" this time it was Armin who gathered all his courage and interjected trying to use logic to convince the Corporal. "You're twice his age! It's illegal. They will probably lock you up for being a pedophile!" "I don't give a fuck" was the only response Levi bothered to give with his usual expressionless cold eyes. He was radiating such a deadly aura that everyone felt that staying any longer would be life threatening so they left. Annie walked away quietly, but kept looking back towards Eren as if she wanted to snatch him away. And Jean looked conflicted on his whole way out. Armin dragged Mikasa out, looking back at Eren with sad longing eyes. The truth was everyone harbored their own fantasies with Eren and wanted him to themselves secretly, but no one would dare oppose the Corporal, except for Mikasa who despite being an unprecedented prodigy stood no chance against humanity's strongest soldier.

"They all stick to you like flies" Levi said looking down at Eren who was now bare-chested. He was fully aware the others liked his brat in a sexual way as well, he had figured it out at once, "…well it's not entirely like I can't understand why" he said grabbing Eren's hair in a tuft and turning his face towards his. Eren blushed turning deep red from having Corporal's Levi's face looking straight at him from so close. Levi unbuckled his pants and Eren frantically did the same. Eren could only wait in anticipation feeling his pants tightening. The Captain held both Eren's hands together in a lock on top of his head. "huh...you want me that bad?" he remarked impassively inching closer because it was clear all over Eren's face. He had his way with him nipping and biting all over his body and Eren happily moaned in guilty pleasure. Levi then stopped. "H-Heichou?" Eren called out panting. "Beg...beg for me" Levi said with a smirk, lust clouding his eyes seeing the vision of Erens stunning naked body glistening with sweat and panting beneath him. Eren couldn't help but to comply. Levi looked directly at Eren seriously and again got that gleam in his grey stormy eyes."The things I want to do with you...you're going to have to clean the floor again once I'm through" was all he said with the hint of a smile making Eren's heartbeat jump. He then began to have some fun.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I might just explode. **I can't believe I wrote this...**I couldn't possibly go into the details..**


End file.
